Passing Tries of High School Nuts
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: Heero's moving back to his old town, into a newly redone private high school. But it's no ordinary school. He meets new people, a friend, protector, and an overly annoying bully with lilac eyes.
1. Prologue

**Passing Tries of High School Nuts**

By: Tsuki Doriimaa

11-25-03

oOo **00. Prologue** oOo**  
**

Ever had one of those days where you weren't positively sure something weird, strange and new was going to happen? You had the butterflies making fly-bys in your stomach, had that nervous twitch to your right eye… But you couldn't actually say what in the world was going to happen and rather it would be a 'good strange', or a 'bad strange'?

Well, it turns out that one such person did.

With smooth cheekbones slanting down to make a strong (yet small) pointed chin and beautiful upturned Prussian blue eyes that played sister to midnights black, along with his disobedient lot of hair that seemed wholly untamable – made up the face of a rugged angel. His body was slim, compact; someone would almost say he was a wimp for size alone perhaps if it weren't for the wiry muscles that peeked out every now and then to make themselves known, almost as if in warning; though the boy was loath to hurt anyone outside of self defense, or defending a friend – if he had any that being. Standing at 5'9" the rugged Asian angel was something to behold.

He was also, quite lost.

There had to be some unknown Law of Probability stating that when away from a place for a year, there are bound to be things forgotten and lost within that length of time or changes made to render these losses. And indeed it seemed that was the case this year.

Staring around in bewilderment, eyes widened in shock, the young man blinked to make sure he was not in fact seeing things. Standing before him were two hallways. Two hallways he had never seen before… and all around him was… no one. He was practically alone (for there were people in the offices if he could back track, but he was trying not to, having wanted to find his room on his own) and lost in new territory.

When he had left the year before there weren't nearly the amount of halls there were now. It seemed, someone had renovated the building; added new floors, a new building… which he seemed to have walked into unknowingly. There was no idea in his mind as to what the building was for… yet… only that there appeared plenty more doors then school rooms would allow, giving their spacing… and he was lost.

After a minute an invisible hand slapped him upside his head for his brain's lacking process while gazing at the new halls. This must had been one of the new Dormitories. Even if that were so – and it appeared that way on closer inspection – he was still lost, the numbers nowhere near what his room was said to be. As self-proficient as the young man was, going back to the main office (with a bit of back tracking) was something he did not particularly have a half mind to do.

Still, he was in the wrong dormitory, and there was no one around to exactly help him out – even if he _'would'_ eventually take the offered help. Any which way he looked at it… anyone walking around for two hours would be hard pressed to not accept someone's offered help by now… even him, who trusted as many people as he could up at one time, and as many as he could throw together. He couldn't use the saying "as far as he could throw them" because he'd been known to throw someone a fair distance before…

Smirking lightly at the memory, the young man headed down the right hallway, silently praying to whichever Kami was on duty that he finally found his room… Five people standing outside with his things, waiting on him, would not be the slightest bit proud in having waited on him.

Sighing, head shaking, the young man carried on.

Nearly an hour later, had the young man walking down the correct hallway, five of his elders behind him carrying his things while he, handled carrying most of his packed clothing. The new dormitories were unfurnished so the students could bring their own bedroom supplies; their living room, kitchen and restroom however, were already set up and need only the bare minimum to be completed, made homely. 

You had to figure that these rooms would be the students' for the next three to four years, depending on what year class they were. That was another of the perks to Krazy Honors Senior High School: they had dormitories like colleges do.

The students were then able to "move in" and take advantage of sleeping later, getting to classes on time, having their teachers close by should they have any questions for them before the school officially closed down for the nights and teachers left. They also were able to take advantage of the "local school" atmosphere instead of the stuffy ones most private schools were known to carry. All these things combined together were what pushed his parents into choosing this school as his own. You received a great education while having fun at the same time.

"_You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain… Too much love drives a man insane!_" followed by an off keyed "WOOO!!" echoed off the dead halls towards them the closer they came to his room. He was apparently not as alone as he thought because there was another student here – a female who helped to find his room. To say the Oriental boy was shocked would have been correct, if not something of an understatement. "_You broke my will, but what a thrill… Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire!_"

Soft '_pa-tat, pa-tat_'s ricocheted down the corridor and back to them while his mind half listened to the music blaring, half contemplated what the female was truly like when school started; his other half worked on getting them all to his room without incident. "_I laughed at love 'cause I thought it was funny, you came along and mo-o-o-ved me honey!_" Though that was hardly a problem thanks to the up tempo song leading them. "_I've changed my mind, your love is fine… Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire!!_"

There hadn't been much time as a child to have friends, or to even meet people. Having been home schooled since he was little up until his middle school years, there was simply no chance to meet kids. Because of that fact now today, he was a little weary of people he didn't know – effectively, nearly everyone around him. His emotions were startled and hidden, making him appear uncaring – that was far from the case. He liked people, well most people he came into contact with, but middle school taught him that not everyone was to be trusted. People could be vicious for no reason at all, taunting someone for their looks, attitude, clothes… picking fights with them, bullying them…

"_Kiss me baby, woo feels good! Hold me baby, welllll I want to hold ya like a lover should!_"

Middle school also became the years when he took his martial arts teachings much more seriously. Aside from being home schooled in the educational arts, he was also taught the art of self-defense. His parents had all but demanded it. One he knew was acting goofy just for his benefit; saying he needed to know martial arts because he as Asian, it was part of his linage, part of his culture – the other being more practical and wanting her little boy protected.

"_Your fine, so kind. I want to tell the world that your mine, mine, mine, mine!_" Shaking his head, someone laughing behind him; the boy wondered just what this school had to throw at him this time around. "_I chew my nails and I twiddle my thumbs… I'm real nervous, but is sure is fun!_"

The school wasn't laid back, and then it wasn't totally strict either. The teachers worked you hard, pressed and picked your mind 'til you thought it'd explode – and then, just like that – they'd turn around and crack a joke of some sort, accomplishing their mission of either making you laugh, or making you smirk thinking they had serious mental problems. But that, he had learned, was they're way, they're objective; that was how they kept the learning and the fun balanced. The teachers didn't want the students to overload and fall out of learning completely. So they kept the kids on their toes by throwing some fun in with the boring.

That was one aspect of the school; the other was the students'. He himself did not possess great people skills, but had heard and seen how most of the student population acted here once before. It was… well, without the dorms as the school once was… he supposed the way students acted here most of the time when not studying was… a bit embarrassing… in his opinion anyway… He wasn't the out going type either. Just the quiet book worm… but if the young lady he had met earlier today was any indication…

"_Come on baby, drive me crazy!! Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire!!!_"

Then things at Krazy Honors Senior High School were about to get very interesting for him!

"This way gentlemen" his voice broke through the suddenly silent corridor while music switched to a new track and he led his honorary packing guards into his new room – his dorm – with the crackling, husky laugh filling what little silence was left as the new song kicked on and her voice filled the air singing along…

"_Your mama used to worry about that big muddy river… Honey do you remember?_" abruptly the music went dead as his packers walked into his dorm room, and a voice called out laughingly, "Hey Heero!!" before feet were heard and music turned back on.

_Dear Kami…_ Heero's thought upon entering the room and smiling slightly at the outgoing young lady, pretty much summed up what his packing guards were thinking as they entered behind him.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the GW guys, or the songs used in this story - sadly. heh heh **However!** Angelita **is** my own creation and I will unleash Unholy Hell on the person(s) who decide to use her without permission::glares around:: Trust me on this one people; it won't be pretty.

**07-21-07 - . -** I re-read this chapter, and the two others, to get a feel for the story again, and hopefully catch any mistakes I might have missed, and correct them. The other two chapters as well, were read again, mistakes caught, slight changes made - and hopefully because of this, I'll have the next chapter out soon!


	2. Chapter I: Introductions of the Certifi...

**Passing Tries of High School Nuts  
**

By: Tsuki Doriimaa

11-30-03

oOo **01. Introductions of the Certifiable** oOo

All was quiet; all was fair, in the hallways of swimming air… Or so went the rampant thought patterns of one sleep induced mind as a shrill metallic trill started playing throughout the corridors – waking all those in it's path. Subconsciously the mind saw this as a vast annoyment to overcome; consciously it recognized the school bells telling everyone they had better get their asses up in two hours or they were going to be late.

Were they loud? Overly annoying, obnoxious things that woke everyone up? Not really, sort of, and not all the time. The school's 'waking bell' was in reality a set of speakers set along the corridors. They played a short little refrain; light airy, just loud enough to get the students attention (hopefully even in sleep) to let them know there was two hours before classes started and it was up to them to be there on time. That was the students' only warning; they didn't get another one.

Groaning, arm thrown over his eyes, the owner tried to go back to sleep; it didn't take him but fifteen minutes to get ready for classes. He succeeded partly – his body slept once more, his mind stayed awake, thinking, pondering, reviewing…

Classes had started last week. He'd had two weeks to memorize school grounds, gather his books, supplies and even study a little. He had to admit, even for him, studying before school started was a bit much, but besides being one of the only few there before school officially started, there wasn't much to do. Even he was capable of succumbing to boredom.

And then there was the new girl he had met on his arrival, lost, trying to find his dorm room. She had been a source of some amusement, annoyance and sort of… sort of a friend?

Angelita Larcetė… was definitely not like any other he had ever met in his short bout with being around other people.

Angelita Larcetė was a 'wild breed', per her own words. Her first name, he knew, was Spanish – the last he wasn't too sure of and she didn't try to explain it. Wasn't his business to be nosey wasn't even his nature; if she wanted to tell him, then she would. Angelita had told him she considered herself 'a wild breed' because she was Irish, Scottish, Indian, German, French and American. Quite a lot for one person.

The Indian in her was made known by her high cheekbones. The Irish, Scottish and German halves he had yet to see manifest themselves. Perhaps some of them contributed to her short 5'6" height? There had been a brief time last week when she had become irate for some unexplainable reason… It was very odd for the joyful person she was (or what he had seen anyhow, he didn't really "know" her yet)… And in that time, he had seen flashes of her German, Irish and Scottish sides. It was in part that her speech started flipping between rough English slang to having an Irish-Scottish drawl to it and the temper...

Good Kami did the Irish, Scottish and German's ever have the worst tempers on Earth! He had never met another person like that – of either nationality that is. If he had, then it had gone unnoticed by him, which was unusual. He had read much in books while being home schooled about people of different nations; his sensei's helped by telling him more of how they usually are – and one thing that always came up were tempers.

Heero's mother, being whom she was, and knowing her son would take after her in the emotions department (his looks favored his father except for the dark hair), had worried about him setting someone off with a dry comment, or his sarcastic humor… So the sensei's made sure to go into detail about some things concerning certain peoples…

Angelita he supposed would make a prime example for her people. He might need to get to know her better in the upcoming school year which had just started, but there were aspects she had shown to him – unconsciously or not – that pointed out several things at once.

One, for example was: She was a cheery person. She liked to have fun, liked to drag others with her to have fun and hated being by her self. Catching a lost Heero in the hallways had been something that "made her day!"… Now she hardly left him alone. He didn't suppose he minded… much. heh Second thing he noticed about her was her attitude. She tried making the most serious of situations funny. They hadn't had one themselves yet, but she had been chatting on and on one day and had flat out told him she didn't care to be serious unless she had to. It was boring and took the good air out of things.

Now Heero wasn't sure about the being goofy with serious situations bit being part of ALL Irish or Scottish peoples, but he sure knew it wasn't an aspect the German's had. They took just about everything seriously… Then again, he knew he had to give some leeway to the fact that not everyone was the same… so maybe some of them were like that.

Freckles. Angelita had the common Irish-Scottish freckles. They weren't that noticeable though, mainly on her shoulders and arms in places, a few on her face. Her eyes were a hazel-green, changing color depending on what she wore. That had thrown him for a loop; catch her one day with hazel-green eyes, the next they were hazel-blue.

For her height Angelita appeared a few pounds over the estimated weight someone of her height should be. The poor girl looked almost shameful when she had told him of being picked on while growing up for the problem… a friend of the family's – an EMT – had suggested to her it was a slow thyroid. Angelita had never bothered getting it checked out and said she had fun the way she was – if no one else liked it, they could kiss her ass.

Now everyone loved a great adventure, Heero especially, with being who he's related to – but even HE would not challenge the sweet girl Angelita to something like her weight. At most she was twenty pounds over and didn't look bad at all; he honestly couldn't tell (or know) why people would pick on her about it. He knew only one thing he kept in mind… The image of one bloody bugger flying through the air into a wall from Angelita's punching kick combo for his harsh words… That, dare he say, was enough to tell him her Irish-Scottish temper was firmly in place and THAT was one direction you did not want to go.

So, his mind reviewed, gears turning; he had his first friend. Angelita Larcetė was four inches shorter then he, kind, funny, talkative, liked to have fun, just a little on the cubby side (but it added to her cuteness) and was dead set on being his friend for whatever reasons…

So now he was trying his damnedest to not shut her out as what usually happened to people trying to get close to him. It was a self-defense mechanism. Middle school had not been pleasant for himself. It taught him to be careful who he got close to, who he choose as friends and who he walked near. People could be cruel in unusual ways – he didn't care to see what type of people he would find at this high school. You couldn't say he had "high hopes" that there would be fights breaking out, yet you couldn't say he had "no hopes" that there wouldn't be either.

Chance was a game of life… One his family had been playing for decades.

The sound of sheets rustling, a person yawing, broke through the near silent air; it was time to get up. His mind wouldn't stop dwelling on his new friend. It was being over critical about details, as it always was, had been taught to do for other things, yet seemed to still do and apply it to humans. It was a bad habit he'd been trying to break but didn't think it would happen any time soon. That "bad habit" had saved him a few times over from choosing potential bullies as friends before, so he didn't over look the feels they gifted him with lightly.

Rolling out of bed, tenderly testing the tiled floor with his toes, wincing at the coldness of them; Heero put on a brave face and quickly darted across the room to his small shower and hopped into the box like compartment after quickly shedding his boxers and tank top, flickering on the hot water with a touch of cold to achieve the perfect temperature.

Allowing himself to take longer then normal for showering in the mornings, Heero was able to completely relax, to breathe, trying to calm nerves, which were hopping around as if they had been transformed into mini bunnies. Something was going to happen today and he didn't know what. His twitching nerves had formed into a sort of early warning protection system. It was strange, even for he, who had seen much – they had yet to fail him once. Well… that time with the tarantula really didn't count!

Exiting, a towel wrapped around his slim waist, he entered back into his room armed with fluffy slippers acquired from the closet on the way back. There really wasn't any matter in choosing what to wear this morning: black slacks, blue shirt to set off his eyes and his light gray tie. There wasn't a school uniform, so to say, for this school, they just required you to dress nicely. None of those baggy pants that hung halfway down your ass crap he so detested seeing.

Hey, he was all for peoples' rights in expressing themselves, but it didn't mean he had to like seeing it. What was wrong with wearing the baggy pants around your waist with a belt like you're supposed to? They were still baggy that way weren't they? Of course! You're just not showing off your underwear now! Geh, it was quite annoying…

Glancing at the clock, tying his shoes, Heero's sea blue orbs caught just enough time to eat, grab his books and try rushing out before Angelita came knocking on his door to walk with him. He liked the girl, he supposed, but being that close to people just wasn't his 'thing' yet… it still unnerved him a bit… Sad as that might be… his mother would surly have a whip to his rear for that… Or not, being who his mother is… and that it was sort of his home schoolings fault that he didn't fancy being around others he didn't know in massive groups… and part of his old middle school's fault for having students' pick on him – going so far as to pick fights with! – that he didn't care to be around people either.

Sighing softly, dark hair bounced merrily as it's owner made his way to the kitchen, then off for a day he was sure to be long and boring…

oOooOo oOo

For a school that settled on being unique the classrooms were oddly similar. Teacher's desk in the front by the blackboards, students' desks starting from five foot away and slowly climbing up hill – like some college's she'd seen, but there weren't THAT many chairs in this high school's classes and they weren't on that steep of a climb, just enough that you saw over the next persons head, but not by much. You had isles down the middle and sides, posters and dorky teacher posters all around the classroom. They weren't that bad when the teachers had enough sense to get the ones with cartoon characters on 'em! Then the kids actually wanted to look at them just to see what the hell Garfield's promoting!

Currently she was in third period – she had missed her blue-eyed angel this morning.

Ohhh Haven's above that boy was going to be the death of her! There was no reason or rhyme to it, but somehow the little bugger had burrowed under her skin, to her heart without him knowing it. Hell! She didn't even know it! She just liked to see how much she could bug him before he turned around and tried hitting her. Snickering into her math book the girl took to doodling on her binder, waiting for the others to enter class so they might start soon.

Lords if it wasn't the Angel's looks, his shear manly beauty that bordered on a woman's in places – it was his killingly intense blue eyes. So deep like the ocean on a stormy night with the moons silvery light igniting a sparkle in them so mysterious it made them intoxicating to look into. When she had first saw him, lost, in the hallways, it was like looking into the face of a fallen angel that had lost his way and needed guidance back to his home. Come to find out that his home was right with her in the same dormitory, same hall block… Happy sigh. Was she in luck or what?

Smirking she shook her head. No, she wasn't interested in her Angel like that, Heero. heh Oh don't get her wrong! Gods above would she JUMP at the chance to date a guy like him! He was gorgeous! Those eyes, that wild hair no comb could tame and what a body! But no – One, she wasn't looking for a mate, two, she liked him like a brother or such. He was fun to tease, see his eyes light up in humor at something she did, said, even if his lips didn't quirk into that full smile she knew was hiding somewhere in there. Everyone had a smile hiding, just needed help in bringing it out. However goofy she was, Heero barely smiled, maybe a smirk now and then, never laughed, but it was his eyes that gave him away! They would sparkle and shine childishly at her goofballish antics.

"Angelita."

Smiling, glancing up from her doodles the girl in question's lips pulled into a brighter smile as the owner to that smooth, baritone voice took his seat next to her. Angelita was also very happy with her lot in school life at the moment. She couldn't possibly ask for more then the new friend she had gained in the new Japanese student, Heero. "Hey stud muffin! What's goin' on?"

Eyes narrowing at the name, Heero tried for a glare. Tried.

It did not work, he got one off at ¾ it's normal intensity at the brown haired hazel eyed girl. There was just… something about Angelita that wasn't threatening or demeaning when she called him the strange nicknames she had a knack for calling people. That was something Heero had noticed in the first week of school starting. Angelita was better with peoples' faces then she was with their names; she had a hard time remembering them so she called them by nicknames. It was also sort of frustrating because he knew for a fact she remembered his name, having known him three weeks now… So why with the nicknames? He seriously did not understand people at times.

Silently damning his home schooling to the Ninth level of Hell – thinking if he had not been home schooled then he'd understand more completely why people did some of the things they did. It also made him wonder what he would have turned out like had he been around people more often… Would it have been a good change or a bad one? Would he be more comfortable around them or just be more weary of them?

"Hey Angel! Ye know it's not realla a good thing to think so hard ye know? Might bust a brain cell." Angelita's slight husky, musical voice cracked through his thoughts. "Besides, I'm sure whatever it is your thinking isn't worth thinking anyways. It's the past right? You got that look in your eyes again. Don't worry about it! It can't bite ye in yer aurse so let it go!"

Had he yet to mention that when the 'wild breed' of a girl, Angelita, got on a roll with something her Irish-Scottish side started to poke through her speaking? It was one of the things that amused Heero to no end, especially when whatever she happened to be speaking of was something she felt passionately about. Her accent really made an appearance in those times; he'd only heard it happen twice though.

"Easier said then done."

"Maybe," brown head nodded, eyes sparkling, "but it's trying that counts ye know. Don'tcha think there's crap in my past I don't like? That I'd love to change? But I can't. Don't work that way. You take what Fate deals ya and live with it the best ya can. Life kinda sucks that way." Angelita smirked.

Heero's lips twitched but he didn't let them move, instead settling for a nod in reply.

He would love to tell her sometime about his life, his mother and who he actually was. That was one secret he could never let go – let get out. Not now at least. He'd only known Angelita Larcetė for three weeks – Already he knew her to be loyal to her friends, even a bit protective. She did not take kindly to someone picking on her friends, talking about them wrongly. In life, she appeared to him as a contradiction to his thoughts about how humans acted. She was the opposite of all that he'd ever seen while in middle school. Perhaps she could be the one to teach him that not all humans were how he preserved them to be.

Notwithstanding he doubted even with her help, that he could change so much as to accept them all under her teachings; he would still have to be careful, that was a trait his mother had drilled into him since he was a wee babe.

"Come on!" nudging his elbow, the one propped on his books. She giggled (something almost unlike her) when his arm slipped, head bobbing down sharply at it's lost support, "Class is starting; I heard rumor be that we're getting a new student."

"A new one?" he mused, knowing it wasn't so late in the year, only two weeks. Even still, it was odd to be getting a transfer that much into the school year.

As if sensing his thoughts Angelita smirked shrugging, "Who knows, maybe the poor sap got lost on his way here." Heero shrugged as well. "Hmm, wonder who he's paired up with in the dorms?"

"Attention! Attention class!" the teacher's high tenor called out, trying desperately to call his room of hyperactive teenagers to order. It wasn't working. The other staff had always commented on how he was a sweet man, kind to his children he taught and understanding with patience that ran miles. _WHAM!_ The thick book slamming against the desk with all the force he could muster rang loudly throughout the suddenly quite room along with his "SHUT UP!" He smirked evilly at the looks received. They didn't know him to well, did they?

"Ahem! As I was saying" absentmindedly fixing his red tie, "We've got a late transfer entering our lovely school here." Some student's snorted, others laughed softly. Their teacher, Mr. Stevens, a man of thirty-two knew they loved the school more then others they'd been to before hand… But the fact still remained that it was school. You had work to do and teachers to listen to no matter how much you didn't want to. He all to readily remembered his schooling years. "I hope that you all will make him feel welcomed!" turning towards the door he motioned with one hand – the door opened, a boy… Yes it was a boy, walked through with the oddest hairstyle they had ever seen… on a boy that was.

Walking through their door was a boy of around 5'10" or 6' even – it was hard to tell with the hat he wore against school request. He wore a pale gray button up shirt that hugged his form snuggly, allowing him a good range of movement with seeming constricting, the three top buttons undone; his pants were black slacks, a silver belt held them up, he wore black army styled boots. He appeared rather athletic; his form slender and strong, his face was in the stage many boys were at that age where they lost the extra chubbiness around their cheeks from age. His cheeks were rounded but sharpening out, his nose small and pointed, a bit upturned at the end; his eyes though, were the focus of much attention… Blazing, mischievous, violets stared back at the class gathered, twinkling.

"Class" Mr. Stevens voice called out, bringing everyone back from dream land, "Please welcome Duo Maxwell to our school!"

Cheers went up, catcalls thrown out. Laughing, taking a bow Duo looked around his new class with something akin to a thinking predator. Roaming over the many people his eyes stopped on a brown head with blue-green eyes and blinked, wondering what the look they were casting him was before he moved on, coming to stop on the figure next to the other.

Violet met and locked with striking Prussian. Duo smirked, making his way up high towards the back of the class.

In the seat beside her, her companion tried desperately not to sink downwards, wishing the floor to swallow him whole. He knew today was going to be a bad day damnit.

oOooOooOo

"What the hell was that!?"

"As if I should know?"

"Hey it was in your class bub!" came the retort.

Sputtering the male exclaimed, "'My class'?? You were in it too!"

"I know" came the grinning voice, "But it's so much more fun to see you get those precious feathers of yours ruffled Angel!"

A snort, "Your hopeless, you know this correct?"

"Hopeless? No, no, dear boy you've got it wrong!" his companion chuckled, grin widening as they fought they're way through the lunchtime crowd. "I've got plenty of Hope. It's just I'm beyond the Helping stage now. I'll always have hope of SOMETHING!!"

"Hn." Though it came out as dismissingly as Heero could manage in that moment, his mind reeled with facts he had learned, things he instinctively knew of his new friend – Something that was still a timid reach on his behalf, but an all out thrown ball on Angelita's. For some reason his mind just could not wrap around… Angelita was dead set on being his friend, whether he returned the offered kinship or not.

Taking the noncommittal grunt the wrong way Angelita reached out carefully, knowing her blue-eyed Angel wasn't too fond of people touching him, and set a hand light on his wider shoulder, squeezing. "Hey now, don't be like that… I know you've got hopes too. You have to; everyone does. Your just a bit more protective of them, testing the waters before you let them take sail." Nodding to herself, to Heero when he glanced down at her, she smiled. "I know what I'm talking about alright!" giving a final nod she walked off to get in line muttering to herself, "Most of the time anyways…"

She never heard the small, nearly silent chuckle that left rose tan lips from behind her as Heero turned to follow.

"Aww… How cute. I see the love birds are having a little spat."

Stalling in mid swing two pairs of eyes widened, then narrowed as they stopped their new argument and light shoving to see who dared term them 'love birds'. Turning around slowly, they were face to face with the new boy… Duo Maxwell… and someone they had yet to meet with. He was about 6'2", blonde hair to mid shoulder blades, amber eyes and a pale tan to him that almost gave him a Fay appearance. However he seemed to be all right, even frowning at the brown haired boy he was with.

Angelita regardless, was having nothing of it. "And what's it to you Twinkle Nose?" she quarried.

"'Twinkle Nose', miss?" Duo's acquaintance asked.

"Yea, Tinkle Nose. Ya see there?" pointing to the pert upturned nose, "How when no one bothers with what he says, that nose of his just starts twitching? Almost looks like a irritated rabbit when it does that."

Smirking as the blonde started snickering, Heero hid himself partially behind Angelita when blazing violets locked onto him. Bloody Hell! Why did this happen to him? He did no wrong to anyone. Why did they see fit to pick on him? His mother insisted he was too 'pretty' – he hated being called that. His instructors insisted it was his ruffian look that challenged others to see what he was 'made of'. His semi-friends and closer acquaintances assured him he was too quiet and nice, that's why they chose him to take out their frustrations on.

He personally didn't believe any of those reasons, figuring it was just his lot in life – that's why he took martial arts. He would be bloody damned before he let someone beat up on him without reason and get away scot-free with it.

Duo noticed the wild haired boy inching closer to the female and smirked. "What'sa matter Blue Eyes? Scared?"

"What?" came the growl, bristling, the Japanese took a step forward.

"Ya scared, airn't ya?"

"Duo…" his friend tugged on his arm; he was shrugged off.

Heero glared, "You don't know—" and was cut off by Angelita.

"—what you're talking about if you think HE'S scared of your sorra aurse!" she all but snarled, somehow managing to keep grinning. Turning to Heero she ruffled his hair like she would her little brothers, "You deary, need to go get us some lunch and a table." When Heero did nothing but look down at her, arching a brow she leaned up pressing against him, shoving, "Go on now, I can handle this piss ant. Shoo!"

Looking back and forth, not liking to leave Angelita to deal with the new one – Maxwell – Heero eventually nodded under the stare Angelita was sending him. In the back of his mind he felt a tugging notion that this was nowhere from finished. To him it felt like Angelita was taking over his fight, as if she didn't want him to fight the other boy. Heero couldn't figure out why that was… at all… and it unnerved him slightly that another person – a girl! – was willing to take over for him. Even more so that said girl was staring him away from the sure-to-be fight and all but ordering him to retrieve their lunches.

Without little else choice the Japanese boy eyed them once more before turning walking away, the sound of Angelita's raised voice dancing around his head in swirls, making him smirk. She sure was a spit of Hell's Fire when angered.

Which was funny, in a sort of morbid way, because Heero somehow instinctively knew Angelita was nowhere near being "mad", she was simply upset at this point. Rare as it was, that had captured the blue-eyed boys curiousness about the Wild Breed. How much would it take… _What_ would it take, to get Angelita honest to Kami-sama, rip roaring mad? And just what, would she do once she was?

Minutes had gone by before Angelita returned to her friend, grinning as she plopped down at their acquired table. "Well that was fun!"

"Oh?" Heero inquired barely looking up from his book he was reading.

She nodded, "Yup!" reaching for her own plate, "But I didn't get ta have that much fun with 'im. That blonde haired goober – learned his name was Solo – started pulling the brat away when I reached to take my boot off to beat him with." Swallowing some of her Dr. Pepper, she frowned, "A shame really."

Heero snorted, "Hn."

"Honestly! I wanted to see 'im walking around with that Wrangler insignia planted into his forehead!"

"Smashing as that may be, there's always next time" mentally he winced at the wording. There was always a 'next time.'

"Bah!" she scoffed at that picking up her hamburger, "As much as I'd love to say "No there won't!" I know that'd be wrong. Yea, most likely. The guy looks like a prick."

Arching a brown brow, he waited.

"Oh don't look at me like that!" she threw her arms up, "Alright! He's a cute one, but still acts like a prick." After some thought she waved a fry at him and winked, "Might be salvageable though."

"I could care less."

"Yeah me too. I wouldn't waste my time fixing 'im either, not with a first intro like that I wouldn't."

Snorting, shaking his head Heero eyed her evenly, "You would not spend time with him any ways, with an attitude like that and you know it."

Point in fact, that was very true. Angelita would not be caught dead with someone with an attitude like that. Fact being she'd most likely be caught beating the crap out of a person with that attitude had they brought it to front with her friends, or herself. That was a no-no.

"So how's your cousin?" Heero tried hard to steer the conversation away from the Maxwell character. It was unbelievable how he could read the girls train of thoughts. He knew inside she was going over ways to maim the poor boy if he should ever let loose that sort of conversational jabbing as he had minutes before. Heero however, could find no pity for him.

Grinning Angelita latched onto the bait. "Oh he's running around with that boyfriend of his, ya know? They're never apart, I think they had surgery and didn't tell anyone to be connected at the hip indefinitely."

Sighing silently, Heero listened, nodding every once in a while at parts, commenting in others while Angelita filled him in on a person he had yet to meet but felt like he had already know him for years. Angelita was a very open person when it came to her family – yet when the table was turned to her, she actually took the time to think about what she was going to tell you… Almost as if she were afraid of loosing her friend – and so far that amounted to himself and three others.

As the lunch bell rang, Heero bid her farewell 'til Sixth where they would meet up once more and head down to their hall block.

oOooOooOo

Walking out of his room and across the flooring, the boy stopped outside of another door, thinking.

The day hadn't been that bad, he only had one other run in with the new boy, Duo. He seemed Hell set on choosing him as his new stress relief-beating toy. It didn't faze him. Not really. He had been used to that sort of thing since middle school… Didn't mean he had to like it though.

Being taunted about looking like a girl – despite his height and hair – was the wrong move to make on Maxwell's part. Notwithstanding, Heero withheld himself from punching the other, knowing that's what Duo was looking for… for someone that would fight back. Heero also did not wish to be the one getting an ear full from Angelita when she made it clear she didn't like the other boy in the first place. Regardless of her notion that Duo was savable from his Bullying ways – Heero wasn't going to be the one to mess with him.

Shaking the thought from his mind, Heero knocked on the door before opening it at the calling of "Its open!" Walking inside he found Angelita spread about the floor wearing a pair of tight fitting Wranglers and a loose black t-shirt laying stomach down, several pillows under her chest while she lay on the floor reading over some pages.

Grinning when the door opened, glancing up, Angelita waved one arm for her friend to sit beside her on another of the many pillows laid around her.

"What have you found out?" Heero asked lying much as she was. There came a time in everyone's lives that something would put a stop to the flow of motion and make you wonder what in Sam's Hell was going on! Well Heero had found his. His family was a grand wonder at pulling up information on people, even if it was protected knowledge.

Well as it turns out, for whatever reason she may have… Angelita was no slacker at the task either; having gone and pulled up what little information she could find on their new transfer student. Heero thought it was going a bit far. They didn't need to know anything on him, not really… But Angelita insisted she wanted to know a bit about the new boy if they were going to have run-ins with him.

He failed to point out it was _his_ problem, not hers – personally he didn't wish to get into an argument about it at the moment and let her have her way. As she herself said – There would be other times.

"His names Duo Maxwell O'Connely. Parents: Theresa and Sam O'Connely. Spent a few years in an orphanage under the care of a Sister Helen and Father Maxwell before he was adopted at the age of six. He kept the name 'Maxwell' as his middle one in favor of the kind Priest that took care of him. He moved here in AC195. He had been attending another school before transferring to this one. Seems he was kicked out for starting fights every week if not day; picking on the other students. His parents have tried multiple ways of getting him to calm down but nothing seems to have worked." She glanced up from the sheet before her, handing it over to Heero, "It looks like they were hoping the positive attitude of this school would put some guard on his insistence to fight over the smallest of things."

"Hn."

"So maybe he's not totally a prick, just a semi-one, but if he starts this crap up again with us, I ain't holdin' back."

Heero smirked, nodding.

"I'll beat that boy into being polite if it kills me."

Having no doubt of that, the boy nodded again, eyeing his girl companion with something akin to admiration in his eyes. He'd never met another girl that was willing to beat on a guy two times her size. Bloody well someone a good seven inches taller then herself, that being three taller then himself alone. It was something he loved to see… that spark of defiance in her eyes, making them glow.

Grinning slightly he nodded to the books, "We have to study."

"Yeah, guess your right" sighing Angelita smirked, slapping his shoulder one before jumping up and running for the kitchen, leaving Heero to stare after her before giving into the childish demand and chased after the fleeing figure.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the GW guys, or the songs used in this story - sadly. heh heh **However!** Angelita **is** my own creation and I will unleash Unholy Hell on the person(s) who decide to use her without permission::glares around:: Trust me on this one people; it won't be pretty.

**07-21-07 - . -** I re-read this chapter, and the two others, to get a feel for the story again, and hopefully catch any mistakes I might have missed, and correct them. The other two chapters as well, were read again, mistakes caught, slight changes made - and hopefully because of this, I'll have the next chapter out soon!


	3. Chapter II: Insanity Does Have A Name

**Passing Tries of High School Nuts  
**

By: Tsuki Doriimaa

1-21-04

oOo **02. Insanity Does Have A Name** oOo

Feet pounded, the sound trying it's hardest to echo down the hallway like it's kin did, but the sound of students yacking, yelling and talking to one another drowned the poor little feet's sound out. Thus, might be the cause the person standing little ways away from them did not notice their approach. Didn't know that they were in danger… So sound was the covering agent, the problem why slapping feet on marble flooring wasn't heard – and the result was an average height girl minding her own business – getting slapped up side the head by a laughing blonde as he ran past.

"DAMNIT!" books were thrown into a bag decisively as the abused girl took off down the hall laughing. "SHI NI!"

"NEVER!" throwing back his reply he rounded another corner, skidding a little searching for grip, before taking off again dodging kids as he went. That skid cost him a bit as his soon-to-be attacker caught up.

Grinning rounding the corner, only few feet away from her aggressor, Angelita shifted her bag more securely on her shoulder and put on some more speed. Approaching range, target locked in sight… she reared back grabbing her pack straps and SWUNG that bag into the boy's side…

Sending him crashing into the nearest wall – laughing.

"Hey!" his attacker grinned down at him.

Smiling, one hand rubbing his shoulder lightly the young boy looked up, "Good afternoon Angie" as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. They were in high school after all. What kid didn't go around causing noise, hitting on others…? See, normal teens!

With hands on her hips, huffing, the slight offended girl scowled at the boy her height; totally forgetting about being hit before. "How manae time 'ave I told ye NOT to call meh that?"

"Sorry" innocent look. "It seems to have slipped my mind."

"Right." blatant disbelief, "And I'm the niece of a monkey's uncle to a giraffe's brother." Offering a hand down to him, she smiled when he took it pulling himself up.

"Strange family you have there, Angie."

Walking a little ways down the hallway, stopping at a set of lockers she grinned, "I know" leaning closer to him, digging around her locker, "Shame ain't it? Especially with you being a part of it!"

"Alright now…" the blonde beside her frowned, "That was just low Angie…"

"eh heh…" scratching the back of her head Angelita smiled goofily, "Sorra hun."

Seeing the sincere light in Angelita's eyes her companion started to nod that it was alright – he hadn't really taken any offence to the comment since she herself would've been speaking of her own blood – when the most startling sound came from the girls throat.

Angelita growled.

He couldn't fathom what would cause such a reaction in the kind, caring girl who loved to have fun at every turn she got. He'd heard her make sounds similar to that of course, but they'd always been playing around! Wrestling and whatnot at home on the floor with his siblings… Never while just walking the halls of their school talking… this was… odd to say the least.

That is, until the flaxen haired boy followed the young woman's line of sight and saw upon where her gaze was locked: a young man. A young man with a rear length braid wagging about like a tail, long bangs hiding his eyes the boy knew he wouldn't of been able to see anyways unless the boy stood up a bit straighter. As it were, he was currently hunched a bit over another girl, looking rather pleased with something while his friend there – was that a friend? – seemed rather upset over something…

Angelita took a step forward and without even thinking his arm snapped out to keep her in place. She growled down at him but said no more, instead focusing on taking in a few breaths… letting her sense come back to her, thinking before she acted. For that the young man beside her was forever thankful because Angelita had a knack for acting and thinking later… This line of doing things more often then not, ended up with her in some kind of trouble.

He wasn't all that sure that wouldn't be happening anyways.

"For the love of…" was all of the whisper of warning received while a locker was quickly opened, things shuffled about before it was slammed closed – neither pair down the hall heard it.

Angelita's partner was ready to ask what she was doing with the small thing, couldn't completely tell what it was, but it looked like a ball. That wasn't so out of place as it might've seen to others. Angelita was always carrying around the most particular of items in her bag or locker.

What _did_ catch his curiosity and was refused to be let loose – was when Angelita grabbed his arm tightly (though not to harm) reared back with her left arm and let fly the little ball before yanking him about-face and marching the other way down the hall – the way they weren't heading. The only thing he saw before being turned was the little black ball sailing through the air to smack the young man in the back of his head.

Shaking his own head, eyes raking over his friend, the quietly amused boy quarried, "Feel better now?" The small girl scampering away as the ball hit the older boy hadn't gone unnoticed by his sharp eyes.

"MUCH!" le sigh.

"So" Not wanting to dive into torrent waters just yet, "What's your take on Mr. Greene?" he tried changing the subject until something else came along. High school wasn't _that_ full of interesting things – at least not in the beginning it wasn't. He himself was not one to "get out there" and cause havoc. He much preferred to stay in company of his friends or at home, or in his dorms, reading and playing music.

"Pretty damn cool!" Mr. Greene was they're new science teacher. The man had fumbled around his desk for a good fifteen minutes the beginning of class and received a few snickers for it; but Angelita secretly thought he was aiming for that kind of reaction. Grinning she turned on her cousin, "Didja catch his Daffy Duck tie?"

"heh Who hadn't? The whole class laughed at it."

"Yeah, heard some say he was a sissy." Angelita smirked, "Like 'is hair?"

Laughter met her ears, her blonde cousin having a time gathering himself together again. "DID I!?"

"Meh thoughts exactly."

They walked on in relative quiet (not counting the other kids' noise) back to the dorms – taking the long way around since their near run in with 'Mr. I've Got More Headroom Then Brains and Bronze'.

The boy was starting to really rub nerves raw – And it wasn't just for her! Though truth be told he didn't bother her. In fact he seemed to act as if she wasn't there at all… That is, until she stepped up to intervene for someone else. What could she do? Angelita was a kind soul who hated seeing others get hurt, especially when there _might_ be something she can do about it!

Sighing, the non-chatter between them beginning to wear his ears down, the normally reserved cousin piped up, "Hey Angie, when do I get to meet this mystery mate of yours?"

Eyes widening at the way the question had been asked – thinking wasn't even a process as Angelita's mouth opened to bellow, "HE'S NOT MEH _MATE!!_" People turned to stare in their direction. Angelita blushed a lovely beet red, her cousin laughing at her.

"Fine! Fine!" Ohh that was priceless! Who had ever managed to get Angelita Larcetė to blush before? Not many, that's for damn sure! The little blonde thought grinning inwardly. But it wasn't worth pushing his luck so he waved those hand about grabbing her attention, "I'm sorry! I had meant to say 'dorm mate'… There, happy now?"

"NO!" face still red, one hand fanning herself, Angelita cursed her little blondie to Mars and back. Gods… it was great having him there! She grinned. "Well I do suppose" a Western accent floated out, "we can drop on by and molest the poor boy some before dinner time!"

"But my dear!" a shocked cry, also in a Western accent that needed some work, "I must oppose to such acts!" The smirk crossing his face had Angelita smiling proudly – it was pure mischievous evil. "At least until after the first meeting!"

Laughing at that Angelita jumped high to ring her cousin's neck and proceeded to apply the most hated of all acts to his delicate little head – a Nugie.

"STOP!" giggles, "ANGIE!!" hands tried to pull the other away but to no providence. Angelita might be a girl, but she didn't play like others. That was, unless street football was a common game among girls. "I'M GONNA--!"

Brow arched, "Your gonna what?"

"Tell mum!"

"Go ahead!" she laughed, hand going back to dishing out nugies.

His head was starting to pound under his cousin's actions; he couldn't take it! "ALLAH YOU'RE TERRIBLE!"

"_Y__eah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah_"

"Hey Quatre! You been peepin' in the showers again?" a jovial voice yelled from across the way.

That wee little question had more then just the blonde's head snapping up to attention. "WHAT!?"

"Oh that was good… Real good" the other lad snickered.

"_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah,_"

"Yo Angelita…" it was purred.

"_Yeah yeah…_"

"Hello Anders" Snickering as the hands previously gifting him with the horrifying nugies – he was sure his hair looked atrocious! – Quatre watched in glee as his cousin's eyes darkened to hazel-blue, hands lax at her sides before those eyes lit with a mischievous light. Was that supposed to be sexy or was the kid tryin' to get hurt?

Fate seemed to like playing with people. Angelita noticed this fact (or was it just her minds factional idea?) at a very young age. Like now for instance… She wasn't interested in people – dating them that was – and she had this guy here nearly drooling over her hand! Though why in Gods name that was, she hadn't a clue. She wasn't a looker, didn't have anything she deemed worthy for others to even consider that aspect of human life with her.

But ohh the fun she could have with this! She was feeling a bit frisky anyways… and a lot goofy!

Thus the look in her eyes was the only warning for poor Anders as Angelita leaned over to her cousin Quatre to whisper in his ear loud enough for Anders to hear "_I think I did it again…_"

Quatre giggled, lips quirking upwards.

Smiling back, Angelita leaned away and close to Anders, appearing as if she were about to do other then just speak to him; and whispered, "_I made you believe we're more than just friends_" mock sighing, "_Oh baby… It might seem like a crush_" The leader for crushes was not herself, nor would it ever be so she believed. She hardly flirted; wasn't sure she knew the meaning of it actually. "_But it doesn't mean that I'm serious!"_ Watching as Anders' face fell, shoulders going a wee bit slumped on her almost had Angelita feeling bad. Almost. _"'Cause to lose all my senses…_"

Quatre cut in, "_That is just so typically me!_ " grinning, "_Oh baby, baby_"

Shoving Quatre aside chuckling she once more took center "stage", "_Oops!… I did it again… I played with your heart, got lost in the game_"

Oh Gods this wasn't how he had planned that simple greeting to go! His face was already three shades of red and rising as the normally sweet, innocent, quiet blonde pushed his cousin from in front of him and stood there singing to him now.

"_Oh baby, baby_" Could they do this more often?

Angelita shoved back grinning at the stunned red head, _"Oops!... you think I'm in love_"

"_That I'm sent from above_" Quatre's smirk was somehow innocently evil as he and his cousin belted out the last line together; "_I'm not that innocent!_"

What the hell was wrong with these people?? Try advancing onto one chick and she goes AWOL bringing along an innocent with! Anders would admit to having a crush on the roguish girl since he met her last year. There was just something about the way she didn't take anyone's crap and was the first to be horribly blunt with telling the truth of the matter, no caring how it came out sounding like. She enjoyed playing sports like most girls – but she played guy sports the best. Football seemed to be a personal favorite of hers; though you could catch her playing volleyball, soccer and baseball the other times she wasn't. Lunch was spent talking away with her friends if not out in the courtyard playing with a hackysack.

It was with these thoughts of the girl he crushed on; the girl whom had seemingly lost her mind momentarily – or just decided now would be a good time to see just _how_ red his poor face could go – That Anders fled the hallway heading for his dorm and the privacy his room would allow him; hoping against all hopes that when tomorrow rolled around – no one would remember this happening…

"_You see my problem is this…_" watching as her prey scuttled down the hall and out of sight, Angelita let a moments confusion show on her pretty face, before shrugging and turning to her cousin.

However Quatre already knew what her problem was. He smirked. In the very least he had a wonderful idea of what it was as they headed down the opposite hallway.

"_I'm dreaming away_" spinning around, arms lifting to barely miss a walking student and blushing, "_Wishing that heroes, they truly exist_" There was one "Heero", but that was her baby Angel, no picking on him. Angelita smirked – for others anyways. "_I cry, watching the days…_"

Yes, yes, he saw all of this but, "_Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways?_"

Dutifully Angelita threw an arm over her cousin's shoulder nodding; Yes, she knew that as well. Both were clearly insane; yet no one was brave enough to tell them to their faces! "_But to lose all my senses…_"

"_That is just so typically me_" linking an arm around the waist next to his, Quatre smiled as they sung together, every now and then reaching out to the students they knew and tweaking an ear, shoulder, the sides of those known to be ticklish just to hear them yelp in surprise. "_Baby, oh…_"

Rounding the third corner, only four more 'til they made it back to the dorms without running into any other bullying idiots – hopefully; Angelita spotted an old friend and abandoning little Quatre (he was the same height, calling him 'little' was a bit contradicting to herself) ran on over.

She glomped the boy around his shoulders causing him – Randy – to turn around and grin down at her. "_Oops!… I did it again…_" she sang happily, smile wide.

Grin to smirk Randy let her have it back with, "_I played with your heart, got lost in the game_"

Arriving at the scene seconds to late, Quatre belted a low melodious,"_Oh baby, baby_" never one to miss an opportunity.

"_Oops!... you think I'm in love…_" Randy leaned towards Quatre this time, winking.

Batting his eyes playfully Quatre leaned in a bit further, "_That I'm sent from above_" effectively pulling Angelita along with the arm around her as the small group shouted the verse's last line together. "_I'm not that innocent!!_"

And cracked up laughing, hugging one another before pulling apart.

"Your still as crazy as ever Angel."

"_Yeah yeah_" smirking, waving a hand to the blonde she nodded, "Remember little Qat here eh?"

"_Yeah yeah_" shaking the young man's hand Randy smirked, "Could never forget short stuff!"

"Now just you wait a minute! I resent that!"

"_Yeah yeah_" Duel audio met his rebuke, "We know!!"

"Welps Randy ol' chum! We've gotta be mosing along now. Have a roomie to meet and all that jazz."

"Tall dude, wild hair, great blue eyes?"

Angelita nodded; grin appearing.

"Wow. I'd like to meet that—"

"Don't" her voice came sharp, warning, her smirk telling of amusement despite the fact she knew what was about to come out of his mouth, "-say it."

Randy had the decency to look sheepish, "—nice quiet young man… Honestly!"

"Riiiight…" chuckling Quatre and Angelita waved to the boy before literally skipping off to find someone else to tease.

It didn't take long. Quatre spotted them first; a large group of six kids he'd known for most of his life. There was one particular person, a 5'6" girl who kept trying unsuccessfully to dye her hair blue and now walked around with an odd sort of brownish-blue color. It was to she that he ran skidding to a stop in front of – Angelita grinning like a cat the whole way.

"_"All aboard!!"_" Angelita called out kicking the skit off, observing as her cousin whispered something into the girls ear, watching the other's eyes light up like Christmas lights nodding.

"_"Quatre, before you go, there's something I want you to have"_" she cried anxiously trying to keep the blonde from walking away from her.

Turning around Quatre smiled, brow arching skyward as the girl pushed a tri-colored banana into his open palms. Over Angelita's laughter, he did _not_ want to know how Mercie managed to dye the fruit. The girl was _way_ into food colors and never stopped experimenting. "_"Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...? "_"

Goofily nodding Mercie smiled, "_"Yeah, yes it is"_"

"_"But, I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end?"_" Quatre quarried looking curious and a bit apprehensive at the fruit.

"_"Well baby,_" she giggled, "_I went down and got it for you"_"

"_"Oh, you shouldn't have…"_" _Really_, he thought grinning as Angelita grabbed his arm, nodded to the other girl and _ran_ down the hall laughing her ass off. Presumably they were heading for her dorm room so he could meet this new roommate that Randy had unclean thoughts about. Quatre smirked.

"_Oops!... I did it again to your heart…_" Angelita opened the door, a deviously mischievous smirk upon her lips. Heero was sure to be studying right about now.

It was time for a break.

Quirking a brow at the look, Quatre followed his cousin into the entrance hallway kicking off his shoes and looking around. "_Got lost in this game, oh baby_" It was a pleasant, homely sight that greeted him in the living room. Someone (he didn't know if it was Angelita or her roommate) had brought over a bit of their comfortable looking furniture when they moved in. The couch looked delightfully inviting to him at the moment; the medium sized oval rug circling said couch, a small table and two chairs was of Western, Aztec design of lively blues, reds and oranges… took up half the living room floor.

"_Oops!... you think that I'm sent from above…_"

There he was! Exiting his room at four o'clock! Grinning, lightly tanned arms reached out all but shoving her bewildered cousin into the living room while making sure her Angel's bright blue eyes were locked on them before both she and Quatre sang out "_I'm not that innocent!!!_" Quite loudly.

Angelita watched in muted glee as Heero's eyebrows shot into his hairline before dropping seconds later with a grunt. "Angelita."

"'Ello there Angel!" she waved dashing to him, reaching up to pat his arm kindly before going past into the kitchen for something to drink. They really needed to do that more often. Maybe next time they could get Heero go join in?

Hhmm… That could take some considerable conning and wit to get the Japanese boy to agree to… Eh, not to mention some major blackmail or the like in return to have him acting that out of character for her. But, sadly, Angelita possessed nothing of blackmail value to give Heero – if even that was something he was into doing. She didn't personally think he was. Heero was too quiet and self-sufficient to do that sort of thing. Ah well, if there ever was a "next time" she'd find something to convince the boy joining them would be fun.

Perhaps they could find a really raunchy song and somehow get it to pertain to that new kid that's been bugging them? heh Wouldn't that be just rewards?

With those thoughts the Wild Breed padded back into the living room to a scene of her Angel being a few more feet into the room, watching Quatre quite closely (Heero didn't care for strangers) – and her cousin, in turn, studying her Angel with a very thoughtful look on his cherub face.

"SO! Making friends I see?"

Turning towards his cousin, thoughts of the one before him vanishing (yet still nagging) Quatre smiled. "Quietly" was his reply.

Quiet people had always fascinated him. Why were they so quite to begin with? Had something happened in their childhood to make them withdraw and only content themselves with only them alone? Did they not have very many friends to learn how to act around others? Their parents perhaps not take much time to play and nourish his or her child, as they should have?

There were so many questions and wonders that would pop into Quatre's head while he watched a person. He wasn't judging. Oh no! He didn't play well with others who did – he was merely curious as to why a person acted the way he or she did. Especially the quiet ones. Though maybe that shouldn't have been a focus of his. Loud, outgoing, people could very well hold answers to some of the same questions that ran around his mind for the quiet types. Sometimes being loud was just a cover for something else. Depressed people could be loud and happy to others eyes, but still depressed in private. Everyone had masks.

Well, almost everyone, he amended thinking of his long time crush and boyfriend. He had thought his love was wearing a mask when they had first met and set about finding out why and how he could take it down… Only to learn that his love was in fact, not wearing a mask. Being quiet was just the way he was.

"I see!" clapping her hands, smiling Angelita moved to Heero's side lightly pushing him closer to her cousin, "Heero Yuy, I wantcha to meet meh cousin and closest friend, Quatre R. Winner!" chirping, "Qat meet Heero Yuy!"

Bowing slightly, not a bit nervous by the direct stare coming his way, "Pleasure to meet you, Heero." There was a distinct tugging at the back of his blonde mind that he had met this Heero Yuy before… as a child on a trip to… to… Where in the bloody deserts had he gone?? Well… he'd remember in time.

"Good day, Winner" Heero bowed back, brow arched in pleasure that someone here had the learning's enough to know bowing was a form of greeting for his nationality.

"Please, just Quatre." The want to ask if they had met was great; but pushed aside in light of not wanting to cause the young man before him to turn about and go back to his room, retreating like a skittish colt. Quatre could clearly read the lines of weariness in the Asian features.

"Hai."

"Awww! Lookie there! My boys are all gettin' to know one another so well!"

Rolling his eyes, a spark of tired humor glittering there, "Sit and twist Angelita."

"Aw come on now Angel play nice!" she pouted cutely.

Quatre blinked in surprise.

That. Had not been his thoughts on what the Japanese teen would reply as. The face standing before him, watching him did not appear to be one that was used to having fun or throwing playful barbs back and forth to another. Just what was it about Heero Yuy that made Quatre's mind go into Mystery Drive? A term his Love adored teasing him about, saying he had a fondness for mysteries that was greater then his love for himself – which was totally _not_ the case!

Chuckling as he shook his head Quatre made a mental note to see what the school's files said about Heero Yuy… He knew as well as his name was Quatre Winner, that Heero was hiding something. He could sense it! There was definitely a mystery hanging around that pretty boy.

He made a second note to get his Love up here to meet Heero as soon as he could. They were both quiet, they'd like one another!

Pushing Heero towards the kitchen with 'orders' to get something to eat (his body did need food) knowing he had been studying all day, Angelita then about-faced and taking her little cousins hand, marched right over to her room and started to prattle on and on about how things had changed since meeting the "Lost Angel".

Quatre listened closely as Angelita told what she knew of this boy, Heero Yuy. Honestly he couldn't help it! Something kept scratching the back of his mind; like claws telling him he _knew_ this young man. They had greeted each other once before, somewhere, but he wasn't sure where or how young he'd actually been.

Quatre was dead set on finding out though… maybe if he did, the feeling would go away and he could be a better friend with the Asian looking boy.

That was another thing. Heero didn't look completely Asian; completely Japanese, if he had to take a guess. His face was sharp with it, yet held a hesitantly soft side. His chin, cheeks and brows seemed to smooth out from the lines drawing his face. His eyes were beautifully upturned slants of whites protecting mysterious pools of blue. His nose, Quatre noted and smirked, was slightly upturned, sharply lined and near feminine. Outlandishly wild chocolate hair topped Heero's head, looking as if no comb could ever tame it, and yet, despite that hard look it gave, Quatre knew somehow, that it was completely soft to the touch – baby fine. Heero's build was small, thin and muscled. An odd mix of masculine and feminine.

Put simply: the boy was handsome.

That note alone had the Arabian glad it was his cousin that roomed with the Asian. Angelita was quick to befriend those she could sense worth it; was loyal and true. She'd never let anyone go through something horrible on their own if she could help it. She was known to be very (if not overly at times) protective. But it was funny. Amusing because Angelita Larcetė had a very morbid and perverse sense of humor – and used such a weapon to 'attack' those doing harm.

Why was this a good thing then, that Heero roomed a dorm with Angelita when the teen looked damn well enough to care for himself? Well! It was because Heero simply needed a friend. Call him crazy, but Quatre could see in those deep azure pools that the Japanese teen was craving a friend… A _real_ friend. Not one of them "wannabe's" who just as soon say they're your friend before turning around the first chance and stomping on that "friendship". Angelita gave this to him. Had probably seen it in the lad for herself; she was good like that.

She also had this strange bit to know just _how_ to befriend someone. Frankly it was sort of scary at times. You'd see people no one else could get close to, people who'd fight living Hell to keep others wanting to be friends with them away; and here comes Angelita Larcetė with some kooky idea and _WHAM!_ What happens? The crazy girl managed to become friends with the one person other students have tried for days, weeks, to be friends with! Like Quatre thought, it was strange.

Angelita Larcetė was insane; though in a very good way, or so Quatre thought anyhow.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the GW guys, or the songs used in this story - sadly. heh heh **However!** Angelita **is** my own creation and I will unleash Unholy Hell on the person(s) who decide to use her without permission::glares around:: Trust me on this one people; it won't be pretty. 

**07-21-07 - . -** I'm repeating myself (because this is in the first two chapters as well - but oh well!). This chapter (la la la) like the others was read again, mistakes were corrected, something might even have been changed/added. It helped me get a feel for the story once more, in any case, which is a good thing 'cause I have **too** many stories that tend to get their ideas crossed!

Any how, I'm hoping to work on the third part for this one (probably as soon as I get these uploaded) and out soon (keep y'alls fingers crossed, lol) So please keep a look out for it! Ja matte!


End file.
